ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Treasure is Friendship
Socerymon, Kazemon and Beetlemon saw Knuckles and Amy sad Socerymon: What's the matter? Amy: The mark on the map points all the way up there. They saw it high up the waterfall Sonic: Don't worry. A little Chaos Emerald, and we'll be there in no time. Amy: But... We've never had to flied that high before! Tail: What if we fall? Sonic: Guys, you don't have to be scared for that. Kazemon: Don't you think, you asked a bit hard on them? Sonic: This between you and them, Kazemon. Guys, you have to do this on our adventures. Tail: Yeah, we know. Sonic: Knuckles, if you would. Knuckles: No. Sonic: Come on. Knuckles: Fine! He shine the Chaos Emerald and they fly up to the Waterfall, and then they made it to the Beach Beetlemon: We're back at the Beach? Amy: Isn't that the one where we started? Knuckles: We came all this way for nothing?! Sonic: Well, you conquered all sorts of obstacles to get here. And for me, that's certainly not noting. Socerymon: You know, me, Kazemon and Beetlemon had you all wrong. You were just looking out for them back there. Being a good leader. Sonic: Yep. Of course I am. Eggman: You're too late, Sonic! They saw Eggman with his Goon Eggman: I'll be taking what's mine. Sonic: It's Eggman! Eggman: Decoe, Becoe, secure my treasure. Both: Alright! They open it and they look shook Decoe: Eggman. Eggman: What is it? Becoe: The... The Chest... Is... Eggman: Speak your word! He saw all the Chest full of Items Eggman: What the?! It's nothing, but garbage! Sonic: Why are you calling garbage? It's our Treasure! Eggman: And what happen to mine? Knuckles: Lost them. Eggman: You what! That's it! You're gonna pay for my treasure! Then he heard a ticking noise Eggman: What the? What is that? He saw Tick tick the Crocodile Eggman: (Scream) Not again! I'm run away! He run away Both: Eggman! Wait! Sonic and his friends are Laughing Minutes later Kazemon, Beetlemon and Socerymon saw Kotemon, Bearmon and Kumamon's toy swords Kazemon: Are these. Sonic: Oh, yeah. That belong to Kotemon and his best friend. I guess it's special keepsake or something. But don't worry about them. Kumamon said he and his friends would be all right without it. And then he promised to visit us again with even better treasure, maybe enough to fill hundred treasure of ours. Socerymon: So... They were here... Then Kazemon, Beetlemon and Socerymon know something Beetlemon: And Someone else... Amy: What's wrong? Kazemon: It's nothing. You better stay here. They went to the Forest and they saw three dark Digimon ???: Hm, having a good time hanging out with them? They saw them holding Kumamon and his friends Toy Sword Socerymon: Huh!? Where did you get that? ??? 2: That Ice bear and his friends, who doesn't want that toy sword, if you ask our opinion. They break it in two, Kazemon, Beetlemon and Socerymon look so Shock for what they did ??? 2: Just like I want my need for you three. And now they look Angry All: You monster! They are fighting them and they defeated themmand they look exhausted Kazemon: (Panting) There... Beetlemon: (Panting) We've done it... Socerymon: (Panting) He's... Finally... All: (Panting) Finished... They look at Kumamon and his friend's Toy Sword Kazemon: Kotemon, Bearmon, Kumamon, Agunimon, Loweemon, Lobomon... You can rest easy. They look at the Sea and they reminded them about the times they had with them Flashback has started Beetlemon: I know. Not like for you, Bearmon and Kumamon. Kumamon: Beetlemon! You know I'm the Legendary Warrior of Ice! Beetlemon: I know. And even though, you will never know. Because you and your Best Friends are too little. Bearmon: Stop treating us like kids! Lobomon: Not yet. Kotemon: We want to know! Kazemon: (Giggle) Agunimon: Alright, what are you laughing. Kazemon: I'm sorry, because... you guys are making a weirdest brother's. Kotemon: Hey. Kumamon: That's not funny. But I like it. They all laugh Sonic saw Kazemon, Beetlemon and Socerymon Unconscious Sonic: Kazemon! Beetlemon! Socerymon! Guys! Are you okay? What happened to you? They wake up Socerymon: We're Okay. They saw Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon's Toy Sword look destroy Sonic: Oh No! Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon's Treasure! It's broken. Socerymon: It's okay, Sonic. Whatever it is that bind us together isn't going to break so easily... And that, Friendship, Kindness and Courage is our real treasure. Kazemon: I've think Kumamon and his friends knew that. That's why thy left this behind. Sonic: You and Kumamon are really great, Kazemon. And that's something pretty special. You, Beetlemon, Socerymon, Kumamon, Kotemon, Bearmon.... Agunimon, Lobomon and Loweemon, was it? One day you should all come back someday. Socerymon: We like that. Category:Cutscenes